leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Gatita - the Mistress of Trickery
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Gatita, the Mistress of Trickery is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities If Gatita receives damage that lefts her below % of her max. health}} her next basic attack will deal as bonus physical damage. Additionally, Gatita will heal herself for 50% of the bonus damage done. |description2 = |static = 20 }} | , aswell as being , and . |spellshield = won't block the bonus damage |additional = }}}} Gatita throws her special blade in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. Hitting champions will them for 1.25 second. After that, the Blade will remain in it's target for 4 seconds. |description2 = Gatita commands her blade to fly towards selected direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit and them for 1.25 second if it's a champion, and remains in it for 4 seconds. If Playful Blade hits an enemy champion that was already hit, it won't do any damage nor stun them, but will remain in them. Gatita can reactivate Playful Blade up to three times. |leveling = |leveling3 = |range = 1200 (Initial) / 450 (Reactivation, independent from Gatita's position) |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Gatita slightly shreds enemy champions armor, causing them to take increased damage from Gatita's basic attacks for 4 seconds, stacks 4 times. At max stacks, a 350 AoE circle appears around the target, after the target is killed, the circle remains for one additional second. Only one circle can be active at the same time. (picking another target, will make previous circle dissapear instantly) |description2 = Gatita dashes to selected location within the circle. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cost = |costtype = Mana |customlabel = Cooldown |custominfo = }} | }} Gatita quickly becomes invisible and jumps to selected location. After Gatita arrives to targeted location, she remains stationary and invisible for a short duration, during which she cannot move, attack or use abilities. |description2 = Gatita jumps to selected enemy unit, leaving stealth and gaining bonus attack speed for seconds. Gatita can leave stealth without dashing by targeting the ground. If Gatita doesn't use the secondary dash until stealth ends, she will not gain attack speed. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |range = | }} |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} From now on, Gatita's basic attacks against enemies affected by Playful Blade will be modified. Gatita instead of just attacking, will pull the blade out, dealing no damage and removing the blade, but leaving a bleed effect upon the victim, causing it to take physical damage over 3 seconds. Additionally, Gatita holds the blade for next 4 seconds, during this time window, she's allowed to cast Ultimate Malignancy |description2 = Gatita quickly dashes behind selected enemy champion, and delivers a powerful backstab, dealing physical damage based on enemy's missing health. |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} Lore Quotes Announcer pack ) *"Good job, you have slain an enemy" *"You have just brutally murdered him... how cute" *"You would have never done that without my moral support" *"That's it? You've just killed him like that? How dissapointing..." *"Another one down" *"Not bad at all..." *"Enemy slain, good job" Enemy slain (Ally) *"Your allies have shown no mercy to this one" *"They must have so much fun without you" *"You could have secured that one, honestly" *"Your friends are having a good time killing innocent people, how about you join them?" *"You have NOT slain yet another enemy!" *"I should have spectated them, things there are much more exciting..." *"Another enemy slain..." Ally slain *"One of your friends have died, how tragic" *"Oh no, I almost cared about that one" *"Your ally has died... again" *"You sure you've picked the right side?" *"Another of your allies dead, you should do something about this" *"I think it's going to get worse, thankfully you're in there and not me" slain *"You're so bad at this game" *"I don't think you're immortal..." *"Well at least you've tried..." *"I hope you'll give them what they deserve next time" *"By the end of the match I want to see something interesting from you" *"In case this happens again, here's a tip: Don't die" *"You have been slain... again" *"Oh come on! You could have done this a lot better!" Enemy turret destroyed *"Your team has destroyed their turret, that's good I guess" *"Frontal attack? That's less fun than sneaking up from behind..." *"Your expansion continues as yet another enemy turret has been destroyed" *"Could you please do this again? But this time, on some actual person" Allied turret destroyed *"Your structure has been destroyed, better take care of this" *"Um... Can't you just rebuild it?" *"Next time, pay more attention" *"Your tower has been destroyed, oh no or something" Enemy inhibitor destroyed *"Your minions will get much more powerful now!" *"Now that you've destroyed their inhibitor, your minions will get much more powerful... Can someone explain to me how is this supposed to work?" *"Enemy inhibitor destroyed, keep pushing further..." Allied inhibitor destroyed *"Wow, you're bad at this whole "defending" thing" *"Your inhibitor has been destroyed, better get ready for super minions" *"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come back sooner or later!" Enemy inhibitor about to respawn *"Enemy inhibitor about to come back!" *"Better destroy this thing once again" Allied inhibitor about to respawn *"See? I told you it will come back" *"It would be faster if you could repair it... but whatever, better late than never" Allied/ Multikills *"Two kills for your team!" (Double Kill) *"Two innocent lifes not spared yet again" (Double Kill) *"Three down! I think I like the way it's going" (Triple Kill) *"One, two, and here's the three..." (Triple Kill) *"Four down, one to go..." (Quadra kill) *"Meh, it's still not impressive enough" (Penta kill) *"That's it? I expected something a lot better" (Penta kill) *"Barely exciting..." (Penta kill) Enemy multikills *"Two of you died, you sure you don't want to listen to my advices?" (Double Kill) *"You're getting caught off-guard so easily..." (Double kill) *"Where two dies, the third joins" (Triple kill) *"You might want to rethink the idea of fighting those people..." (Triple Kill) *"One person is still smart enough to not go in and die! Congratulations!" (Quadra kill) *"All of your friends are dead... good luck" (Quadra kill, when only is alive) *"Here's a tip, don't run into their team like idiots" (Penta kill) *"And so your whole team sent into dust..." (Penta kill) *"Well, that escalated quickly" (Penta kill) Summoner disconnected *"Someone decided to leave us!" *"Oh, and it was going so well..." *"And then there's this guy..." *"By "not dying" I didn't mean to leave the game! Meh, I guess something will get him eventually..." Summoner reconnected *"Good, you're back... now get to killing" *"I thought you were lost for good, unfortunately I was wrong..." *"Oh, you again" *"Try to get some equipment not kicking you out of the game..." }} Change Log to **Range of both actives reduced by 50. *Ultimate Malignancy ® **Now has a passive effect **Active no longer slows enemies **Range reduced from 600 to 350 **Cooldown reduced from 110/100/90 to 100/80/60 **Damage rescaled from 175/350/525 (+ 70% Bonus AD) to (+ 100% Bonus AD) and 15/20/25% of enemy's missing health. More to come 19.01.15 *Added }} Additional Notes I'm still alive guise. And here's my new champion! A completely toxic piece of merde which I'm still trying to make balanced. Remember to give a constructive feedback in the comment section :3 Here's how she looks: (Brought to you by: MsSoara) Category:Custom champions